finaldestinationfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Destination: Restart
The past refuses to be forgotten... '' Plot Several years after the events of Final Destination: Restart 3, Xander Hudson has a vision of an accident at the Wintersville Speedway that kills a lot of people in the crowd. He freaks out and manages to get nine other people, including the security guard, out before the accident. However, the survivors begin dying in freak accidents that mimic those of the McKinley Speedway survivors. Cast *Xavier Hudson - Max Thierot *Shaina Wallace - Ellen Page *Devin Reese - Matt Lanter *Julieta Summers - Anna Kendrick *Mark Hollans - Misha Collins *Elena Lewis - Liv Tyler *Samuel Saunders - James McAvoy *Harry Gaines - Chad Michael Murray *Geoffrey Willis - Alexander Skarsgard *Maria Sanchez - Melonie Diaz Parallels Xavier Hudson ''is the parallel of Nick O'Bannon. Shaina Wallace'' is the parallel of Lori Milligan.'' Devin Reese'' is the parallel of Hunt Wynorski.'' Julieta Summers'' is the parallel of Janet Cunningham.'' Mark Hollans is the parallel of George Lanter. Elena Lewis'' is the parallel of Samantha Lane.'' Samuel Saunders is the parallel of Jonathan Groves. Harry Gaines'' is the parallel of Andy Kewzer.'' Geoffrey Willis is the parallel of Carter Daniels. Maria Sanchez is the parallel of Nadia Monroy. Deaths Maria Sanchez - After being spared from the crash, debris is thrown from the accident and obliterates her upper body. Geoffrey Willis - Several weeks after the accident, he's working on his truck while smoking a cigarette. He opens a gas can to refuel his tank, but since he's hungover, he spills it on the truck and himself. When he curses in frustration, the cigarette falls from his mouth and lights him and the puddle of gas on the ground on fire. He frantically hits at the fire, trying to put it out as the fire spreads up the trail of gas he spilled on the truck and goes into the gas tank which explodes the truck and kills him. Elena Lewis - While she is sunbathing in her yard, her husband mows the lawn. Some rocks are in the lawn due to them having a gravel driveway. As she finishes sunbathing and gets up to go inside, her husband runs over a rock that goes flying through the air with enough speed to go through her head, spewing brain matter over her lawn chair. Harry Gaines - He takes his car to the auto ship to get fixed, but while it's being worked on, a drunk driver crashes into the shop causing and explosion that sends him flying into a metal fence, which slices chunks of flesh from his chest. Julieta Summers (INTERVENE) - She goes for a dip in the pool in her backyard. Water being splashed out by her strokes splashes onto the electrical system, activating the automatic pool cover. She's at the bottom of the pool and can't reach it in time, getting trapped underneath. At the time of this happening, Shaina and Mark arrive at her house and push open the pool cover and pull her out before she drowns. Devin Reese - At a country club, Devin is ready to relax in the pool. As he's about to get in, some kid with a watergun sprays him in the eyes. Blinded by the water, he falls backwards into a tent. The tent's rusty support poles break and fall, slicing his stomach open. Xander arrives in time to push the tent off of him, but Devin is already dead, his intestines having fallen out of the wound and onto the pavement. Samuel Saunders - After being released from the hospital from the injuries he sustained at the speedway, he goes back home to his apartment and gets some rest. The apartment above him is under renovations, and while the floor is being fixed, it collapses and crushes Samuel as he sleeps. Mark Hollans (INTERVENE) - After failing to save Samuel, Xander and Mark walk out of the apartment building. Xander wakes up from his second premonition and manages to pull Mark out of the way of an ambulance driving to the scene. Julieta and Shaina (INTERVENE) - After explaining the vision to Mark, they rush to the nearby mall where Julieta and Shaina are having a girls' day out. They manage to find the two and get out of the mall before the leaking gas line exploded. Xander, Mark, Julieta, Shaina - A month after the mall explosion, the four are having lunch in a diner. Xander begins seeing signs all around them, leading him to believe that it isn't over yet. Out on the street, a semi is driving down the road when a tire pops causing it to swerve and crash into the diner where the four are seated, killing them. Sequel There is one more sequel to the series, Final Destination: Restart 5.